ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DrAssassin/DrAssassin's Mostly Video Game Reviews
I've decided to review video games, and maybe some other stuff on occasion. These will be graded on a scale of 1 to 20. I'm going to restart this, most will be imported from my site http://contentratings.forumotion.com/ , I will mostly review video games, but some other stuff. I MIGHT still take some suggestions, but probably not many. Batman: Arkham City (PS3) DC and Rocksteady have outdone themselves. The game has an immersive, interesting, great plot, fast, fluid, immersive combat, fun gadgets to get around, great free-roaming, and more! At first, I liked the story, but hated the gameplay, the camera was zoomed in too close, and all you did was whack people with your handcuffs, but when the cuffs came off and Batman got his suit, then it got awesome! You can travel fast and far with gliding and the grappling hook, plus it has fun sidemissions available in a large free-roaming play area. And again, the story is great. This is one of my favorite games, and in only the short amount of time I've had it rented. The only way I would've improved it was to add a mini-map, in the large play area, a mini-map really should've been added, it made it difficult to find side-missions and goals in general. Overall rating: 19.5/20 Capsized (PC) Capsized is a small, rarely heard of, Indie game, but it is truly amazing. It is a platformer where you play as some kind of alien thing that crash-landed on some planet and you search for survivors while fighting crazy aliens shooters, rapid wolf-like thing, and flying bug aliens. There is a jetpack, gravity gun, gravity charge, a few different guns, and more, so it is not short on variety. So, with a slightly interesting plot, fun gameplay, good variety for a platformer, and decent 2D graphics, this is a delightful platformer. If you're a fan of platformers, I highly recommend this game, if not, than you should be. However, having to press up to jump took some getting used to, and the fact the you don't turn around when you go backwards unless you use the right analog stick was also a bit weird, but the fact that you can aim your gun is nice. Overall rank: 18/20 Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (PS3) This game is very good, you can easily switch between the red and black suit Spider-Mans at ANY time, and both are amazing, although I slightly prefer the black due to the tendril attack. The combat is great, it has plenty of combos and specials, although after a while you find yourself doing the same thing all the time. I loved just swinging around the city, climbing up buildings, destroying stuff, and beating the crap out of any enemies I see, the game has plenty of side-missions, so it has lots of lasting value (despite the repetive-ness). The plot is interesting enough, although I haven't gotten very far in the game, but I was confused as freaking heck at the beginning, it just throws you right into the action with no explanation, but then you play through everything that takes place before that. I wasn't a big fan of the voice-acting, seriously, Spider-Man sounded like a little kid. The graphics weren't very realistic, not great, but that's to be expected from a 2008 PS3 that didn't even have trophies. One other minor complaint about the game, is that the movement feels like some thing in between using the arrows and analog stick. The game does get very repetive fast, seriously, after a little while I was only playing for the story, and I took it back before the rental was up, you literelly do the same thing in every mission and side mission run somewhere, beat up many Symbiotes or gangsters for different reasons, then go back, and repeat; but if you get past the repetiveness, or you don't think it is, you can get hours of gameplay out of it if you do a lot of side-missions, but if you stick to the main story only, it should take you little time to finish the game. This game would've been PERFECT for Co-op play, but they left that out. Another plus to the game, is that you can choose to stick to the red suit or embrace the black suit as part of the story, the black suit path is more of an evil way, not necessarily evil, but more selfish, etc. And on a final note, for some reason, I found the "5" gum billboard, and all the mentions to Tony Stark and Mr. Fantastic, as well the the Stark Industries billboard hysterical. Overall rank: 14/20 Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (PS3) This is an amazing game, seriously, it should win an award........ most disappointing game of all time! Had you goin' for a second there, huh? This is an awful, and horribly disappointing game. The combat SUCKS, half of it is freaking automated, you hit the enemy ONE TIME, and it carries out the rest of the combo automatically, yet the game is still frusteratingly difficult, at least in "Hero Mode". And the character creator freaking sucks, there are only a few different varieties, and you can only be male (not that it really matters to me) and you have to be a Saiyan, thus, added to the how over-freaking-rated the Saiyans are. The character roster is okay, yet still disappointing, it has WAY less than Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The graphics are okay, that's about the only good thing about the game. Overall ranking: 2/20 (Worst spent 60 dollars of my life) Mirror's Edge (PS3) Mirror's Edge is a suprisingly good and fun first person action/adventure game, you can also use guns, although I wouldn't consider it a shooter by any means. The combat is good enough, although difficult even on Easy and Normal, the guards can kill you with just a couple hits, and if you try and take on a guard with any others anywhere in view, you will be killed without a doubt. It's very fun yet difficult to navigate the sometimes repetive, but awesome rooftops, with swift movements, jumping between walls, flying off wall-runs onto ramps, it's very fun yet overly challenging, sometimes annoyingly so. The story is brilliant, although the game is so cinematic it would be better as a movie, I had a hard time following the story at times, as I had my volume too low, but I did have the subtitles on. There are only eight chapters, so the game is not very long, some people might get more joy out of replaying it, but I didn't really, although the time trials do keep the game going. The times trials are also fun, testing your speed and getting faster and faster. The voice acting was great, although I had nothing to compare it to. The graphics were great, especially the enviroments, not very realistic, but still good, a lot of people like the animation style for the cutscenes, but I freaking hate it, it's hand drawn, but tries too hard to look computer animated, plus it was quite choppy, you could clearly see the transition of frames like a poorly made cartoon. The biggest flaw in the game, the thing that made me glad I rented instead of bought is how freaking difficult the game is on any level of difficulty, I've died more times than I can count on Normal, and I'm not by any means a bad gamer. Overall: 13/20 - Would've been higher, but I could not handle how hard it was, I almost went insane, but I kept playing because it was so fun, the difficulty made it impossible to keep playing this game. Batman: The Brave and The Bold (Wii) The Brave and The Bold, the lighter cartoon side of Batman comes to the Wii, and it does so well for a Wii Side-Scrolling game. The game is side-scrolling/beat 'em up, so you run ahead of you beating up enemy after enemy as Batman and Robin, normally this kind of thing would get quite repetive, and it still does a little bit, but due to the large amount of gadgets and obsticles, it doesn't get annoyingly repetive. The graphics are pretty good, it uses 2D animated Batman and Robin, but it has some 3D enviroments, and it uses a few cutscenes and multiple pictures from the show, which I have not seen for probably a couple years. The story is okay, but it starts out with cats, cats, cats, and guess what.... more CATS, it's a bit annoying, and I'm still not out of the cat part, so far the story hasn't done much to keep me interested, with just you chasing after Catman or Catwoman, having a short boss battle, then chasing again. I rented this game under the impression that you could play as dozens of characters in the game, including Black Lightning, Green Arrow, even Aquaman, however it seems that you can only use them for assists, if you can actually play as them, I have not found out how, you can play as a couple other characters in the other episodes though, like Blue Beetle. Overall rank: 15/20 - Good game, not many flaws, but just not really amazing. Captain America: Super Soldier (PS3) Captain America comes to the seventh generation of consoles for the first time in this movie licensed game, oh joy, but it's not the crappiest movie game surprisingly. The game follows an original story, not based off the movie, which is a good thing, the story follows Captain America fighting Hydra and the Red Skull during World War 2, like the movie, however, you start out disabling AA Cannons, then you get captured by Zola, escape, then when you learn the Red Skull is behind everything, you start hunting him (in a nutshell), however throughout all of this, you fight the same enemies that get easy and dull after a while, however they throw in the freaking annoying and difficult Scorcher sometimes, which took me forever to beat. The boss battles pretty good, some of them anyway, some, like the battle against Madam Hydra, are overly difficult, repetive, and boring, you just deflect a bullet, defeat an average enemy, repeat, until Madam Hydra runs away. The actual combat is very good, it doesn't get repetive very quickly, although using the same old tactics to beat the dull enemies does get a bit old. The graphics are okay, they do Captain America and multiple of the enemies well, but all the other characters, the minor ones, have smudged, ugly faces, and Captain America can be on the edge of death, have been shot dozens of times, and been electrocuted, but he shows no signs of fatigue, blood, grime, anything, I mean, I know he's the Super Soldier, but that's just ridiculous. The biggest annoyance in this game for me, was how little freedom you had, I know it wasn't intended as an open world game, and that's not what I mean, I mean, you can rarely jump over rails, climb on anything, you are given one path that they MAKE you take, yet in the cutscenes, Captain America is shown flying over anything, climbing on stuff, etc. You are given some freedom in terms of free-roam, not enough for it to be called an open world game, but you get it explore the sewers, venture into the town and find items, which gets you trophies, so that's fun. Overall Rank: 13/20 - This game is good and fun, but the sometimes lousy graphics, lack of realism (as in damage), dull enemies, lack of freedom, and other minor annoyances, barely get this game a 13. The Incredible Hulk (PC) The Incredible Hulk game based on the film is not the greatest movie game, but not the absolute worst, it is a lot like Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, as in enviroments, graphics, it just looks and plays very similar. The graphics aren't great, below average for 2008, it takes place in an open world New York, although all the buildings almost look the same, and everything beyond just a little ways from you looks like it's caught in a massive white fog. Gameplay isn't great either, it's good, but highly repetive, sure, you can use almost anything as a weapons, cars, pieces of concrete, poles, trees, etc, it's just dull one hit kills against small enemies, and endless punching against the heavier ones. It's fun to run around, destroy stuff, climb massive buildings then smash back to the ground, but it doesn't really make up for the repetive combat, repetive enemies, and bad graphics. This game is the most recent my computer can run though. Overall Rank: 9/20 inFAMOUS (PS3 Exclusive) This game is easily one of the best Superhero games and best PS exclusives of all time, the graphics are amazing, the detail, and appearance of the lightning, the gritty, dark, and awesome open world city. The combat is awesome, it blends third-person shooter elements in with the action/adventure, with plenty of varied attacks. You can explore anywhere in the massive Empire City at any time, as long as you're not in a mission that kills you for going too far away. And the story is freaking brilliant, complex and genius. The karma system is also fun and works well, more games should have something like it. My only two very very minor complaints about the game are that the melee combat is basically useless, and it would be kind of nice if you could fire lightning bolts without being in aim mode, since R1 does nothing unless holding L1. But this is a truly amazing game, one of the greatest of all time, if you're a game lover in general you'll love this. Honestly, I think this one is better than the sequel, inFAMOUS 2, it's more gritty/dark, and just plays better. Overall rank: 20/20! Resistance: Fall of Man (PS3 Exclusive) Brief Thoughts This game has received much critical acclaim and has been well reviewed by users and sites, but, I disagree. The controls are very odd, they take a long time to get used to, and they just don't feel right, and you can't change them, at all. Plus, you die way too easily, especially when you're swarmed with 50 Chimeras and have useless AI Teammates that don't do crap, meaning if you get shot a few times, you die and have to start over. Don't waste your time and money, if you want a good FPS on the PS3, get Killzone 2 or 3. Killzone 3 (PS3 Exclusive) This is easily one of the best First-Person Shooters out there, this is something for PS3 owners to rub in the face of gun-fanboy Xbox 360 owners. The graphics are stunning, there's a large variety of wonderfull, detailed areas, when somebody gets killed, they and their blood don't just magically disappear, the blood splatters stay, and so do the bodies, for a long time, if not until the end of a game. On to the gameplay, the gameplay is awesome, however I have a hard time describing how FPS's are different, so I won't go into detail about this, but the movement, and camera, is much more fluid, and a bit more realistic. The story isn't terribly original, but it is still good. The base controls are a bit odd, but there is another control layout which is much better. The move compatibility, well..... I've seen better, I wouldn't get this game just for the PS Move, as the controls are odd, and it seems very choppy with the Move, if you're looking for a good PS Move FPS, get MAG. Overall, this game is amazing, if you like First-Person Shooters at all, get this game, it's far better than Halo (which I often compare Killzone too). NOTE: I apoligize for the lack of detail, and shortness of this review, clearly, I'm not good at reviewing Shooter games. Overall rank: 18.5/20 Far Cry 2 (PS3) Far Cry 2, Far Cry 2 is an open world first-person-shooter, sounds like a good idea, right? Well, kind of, but they messed up on a bit in my opinion. Gameplay, while it is kind of fun, it just doesn't feel right, shooting feels somewhat odd, but it is very good, and I like how you don't recover health automatically, you instead use syringes that you can restock at medikits, still not very realistic, but more so than in other FPS's. The Open World is not done write at all, enemies are only at the main objective, and often there's only one objective, and a long boring path to get there, with no oppisistion. Despite the Open World flub, the story is still very good, it's about a war in Africa, and you go there as a sort of Bounty Hunter (I think :P) to take out the weapons dealer for both sides, however they almost brush the story aside for worthlessly going to safe house to safe house, taking out a few enemies, using it as your own, then repeating. Multiplayer, the multiplayer in this game is one of the worst I've played, especially in an FPS, for starters, you need to wait until everybody is "Ready" in a match, and they never are, which can cause some massive waiting times, then once the game starts, you wish you hadn't spent all that time waiting, I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, just know that it's freaking awful. Overall Rank: 11/20 - Yes, only a pathetic 11, a 5.5 if I went on a scale of 20, while it's great idea in concept, it just isn't very good to me, pathetic multiplayer, and worthless open world, maybe the reason I hated it so much is because it did hold great expectations for me, combining two of my favorite game genres sounded like a great idea, but wasn't, it would be better if they removed open world entirely and focused more on the story, maybe the can fix the Multiplayer and Open World in the upcoming Far Cry 3, but this one gets and 11 out of 20, for completely flubbing on the two most important things in this game.